The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0046’.
‘CIFZ0046’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small (1.5 inch) orange two-tone decorative inflorescence, a medium sized plant with round mound habit and a natural season response in early October.
‘CIFZ0046’ originated from a cross made in November 2008 in Tenjo, Columbia The female parent was ‘Zanmuflamin’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,589, commercially known as ‘Flamingo Pink’.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0046’ has:                1. Similar flower type and size but orange two-tone inflorescence color not lavender-coral like ‘Flamingo Pink’.        2. Blackcloth response is one week faster and natural season response is ten days slower than ‘Flamingo Pink’.        3. Similar plant size and similar plant habit as ‘Flamingo Pink’.        
The male parent was the light yellow unnamed seedling from own breeding ‘05-M263’.
When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0046’ has:                1. Smaller flower size with less disc florets and inflorescence color is darker/more orange with two-tone contrast unlike the light yellow of the male parent.        2. Blackcloth response is a half a week slower and natural season response is one month slower than the male parent.        3. Similar plant habit but larger overall size than the male parent.        
The resultant seed was sown in June 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0046’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place in Nov. 1, 2011 in Monroeville, N.J.